


Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

by Kriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antonin is such a misunderstood artist, Creepy, Death Eaters, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Antonin adorait cette ambiance, à la fois espiègle et inquiétante, qui s’installait à l’approche d’Halloween. Entre les déguisements et les farces parfois cruelles des enfants, il pouvait laisser libre cours à son extravagance et devenait alors « un monstre parmi les monstres », comme disait Igor.</i> </p><p>Et il s'était vraiment surpassé, ce soir-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> [Précédemment publié sur HPF le 26.01.2012]
> 
> Inspiration : les BDs _Comptines d'Halloween_ , _l'Etrange Noël de Mr Jack_ , la fic _Humpty Dumpty_ de Dark Ella sur HPF. Et tous les épisodes de Criminal Minds, probablement.
> 
> Cet OS est basé sur le prompt suivant : **Les Mots Oubliés**
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

La cible se situait dans un petit village tranquille du nord de l’Angleterre. Le parchemin dans la poche d’Antonin contenait seulement trois noms et une adresse, mais il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. La mission n’avait rien de compliqué. Il allait même plutôt s’ennuyer, à première vue. Il attrapa sa baguette, jeta une cape sur ses épaules et transplana.

La nuit était douce et calme lorsqu’il arriva aux abords de la maison. Les alentours étaient déserts, et les plus proches voisins vivaient à plusieurs centaines de mètre. Il poussa un léger soupir. C’était presque trop facile. Il s’engagea dans l’allée qui menait à la porte d’entrée, et observa un instant la décoration d’un œil appréciateur. Des citrouilles grimaçantes faisaient danser leurs ombres sur la façade, et des chauves-souris en carton étaient accrochées sous le porche. Il adorait cette ambiance, à la fois espiègle et inquiétante, qui s’installait à l’approche d’Halloween. Entre les déguisements et les farces parfois cruelles des enfants, il pouvait laisser libre cours à son extravagance et devenait alors un « monstre parmi les monstres », comme disait Igor.

Les notes d’une comptine aigrelette lui vinrent aux lèvres. Il en avait oublié les paroles depuis bien des années, mais la mélodie s’imposait dans son esprit. Tout en chantonnant doucement, il grimpa les marches du perron, déverrouilla la porte d’un sort et entra. L’intérieur était plongé dans le noir, mais la clarté de la lune à travers les fenêtres révélait la silhouette des meubles, et il les évita sans peine. Il trouva rapidement l’escalier qui menait à l’étage, et monta les marches sans faire de bruit. Arrivé en haut, il explora consciencieusement chaque pièce. Dans l’une d’elles, il trouva une vieille dame assoupie dans un fauteuil. Probablement la grand-mère qui faisait office de baby-sitter. Mais il ne venait pas pour elle ce soir, aussi lui ôta-t-il simplement la vie dans son sommeil, avant de se diriger vers le bout du couloir. 

A petits pas, il s’approcha de la dernière chambre et passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Les volets étant fermés, il régnait un noir complet. Agacé, il agita sa baguette et une douce lumière éclaira aussitôt la pièce.  
Le bazar qui régnait ici était comparable à celui de son propre foyer et il sourit, amusé. Des jouets d’enfants traînaient un peu partout. Ici, une petite bicyclette, là, un vieux ballon, sans parler des peluches et des livres qui jonchaient le sol. Et au centre de ce capharnaüm, sous la fenêtre, trois lits d’enfants alignés.

Il entra et regarda de plus près.

Une petite fille blonde et bouclée dormait profondément dans le premier lit, serrant contre elle un immense ours en peluche. Le second abritait un petit garçon qui suçait son pouce, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil. Enfin, dans le troisième lit, une minuscule fillette ronflait légèrement, enfouie jusqu’aux yeux sous les couvertures.

Antonin s’appuya nonchalamment sur une étagère et observa les enfants dormir en souriant. Une vague idée germait dans son esprit depuis son arrivée dans le village, il ne lui restait plus qu’à en peaufiner les détails. Un rapide regard à sa montre à gousset lui apprit qu’il avait largement le temps de soigner sa mise en scène, et il s’en félicita. Il avait un goût prononcé pour le théâtral, et chaque fois qu’il le pouvait, il effectuait ses missions en ajoutant sa touche personnelle.  
Après tout, il avait bien le droit d’allier travail et plaisir, n’est-ce pas ?

 

_« Trois petites citrouilles qui rêvent de leur mère… »_

 

Au bout d’un moment, il traversa la pièce, ouvrit en grand la porte et la referma en la claquant fortement. Le bruit réveilla les enfants qui se redressèrent dans leurs lits, apeurés.

— Bonsoir, mes petits loirs.

Il leur souriait d’un air de dément depuis l’autre bout de la chambre, s’éclairant le visage de manière effrayante avec sa baguette. Les deux fillettes ouvraient de grands yeux terrifiés, muettes de peur, mais le petit garçon osa bredouiller quelques mots.

— Ils… ils sont où nos parents ? Et v-vous êtes qui ?

D’un bond, Antonin sauta avec souplesse sur le lit de l’impertinent qui se ratatina de frayeur.

— Je suis le croque-mitaine ! lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

Les trois enfants, paniqués, se mirent aussitôt à sangloter et à crier. Satisfait de son petit effet, Antonin laissa leur terreur s’exprimer quelques instants tandis qu’il vagabondait dans la chambre et fouinait parmi les étagères. Il saisit une petite balle en mousse et la fourra dans sa poche. Il aimait bien emporter des souvenirs…

— Vos parents ont été très méchants, vous savez. Et quand des parents sont désobéissants, c’est moi qu’on envoie pour m’occuper de leurs enfants.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la petite blondinette serra convulsivement sa peluche. Une étincelle inquiétante passa dans le regard d’Antonin, et il métamorphosa l’ours en une créature grimaçante et hirsute. La fillette hurla de plus belle et s’enfouit sous sa couverture, faisant rire aux éclats le Mangemort.

Suivant son inspiration, il lança aux trois bambins un sortilège de mutisme et s’approcha d’eux. 

— Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous… Et si je vous transformais en citrouilles ? 

Il se concentra un instant le temps de formuler un sortilège complexe dans son esprit, et d’un élégant coup de baguette magique, les enfants se changèrent sous ses yeux en trois petites citrouilles aux faces apeurées et larmoyantes.

— Formidable ! s’écria-t-il en applaudissant joyeusement des deux mains. Allons faire une petite promenade, voulez-vous ?

Il les fit léviter, traversa la maison et sorti dans la nuit d’un pas guilleret. Cette soirée était fantastique, finalement. Il ne s’était pas amusé ainsi depuis des semaines.

 

_« Trois petites citrouilles s’élèvent dans les airs… »_

 

Il s’éloigna et se dirigea vers l’église un peu à l’écart du village, tout en faisant léviter les pauvres enfants à deux mètres du sol. Il maniait sa baguette comme un chef d’orchestre, et les citrouilles bondissaient, tournoyaient et valsaient au dessus de sa tête, au rythme de la comptine qu’il chantonnait.

Ils arrivèrent à l’église un peu trop vite au goût d’Antonin. Mais quand il contempla le paysage, un air ravi s’étala sur son visage. Le cadre était tout à fait approprié à son petit spectacle. La nuit, le léger brouillard, les quelques tombes plantées là, c’était parfait. Cette esthétique gothique lui convenait à merveille depuis quelques temps. Il contourna l’édifice et pénétra dans le minuscule cimetière. Il avisa un petit tertre légèrement excentré et s’y posta. Les morts, endormis là sous ses pieds, lui serviraient de public pour son grand final.

 

_« Trois petites citrouilles au fond du cimetière… »_

 

D’un mouvement souple de sa baguette, il envoya les citrouilles toucher le ciel, puis annula simultanément ses métamorphoses et ses sortilèges de mutisme. Les trois petits se mirent à hurler de toute la puissance de leurs voix en découvrant qu’ils flottaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètre du sol. Antonin était enchanté. Lentement, il murmura _Finite Incantatem_ et abaissa sa baguette. Depuis la petite colline sur laquelle il était perché, il avait une vue imprenable sur le cimetière, et il savoura avec délices la longue et terrible chute des enfants. Le concert de leurs hurlements mit un fantastique point final à sa prestation.  


  


_« Trois petites citrouilles qui s’écrasent par terre »_

  


Extatique, il fit la révérence devant une foule invisible et leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Il agita une dernière fois sa baguette, et une immense tête de mort verte apparut parmi les étoiles. Sa mission enfin accomplie, il s’en alla d’un pas tranquille et s’évanouit dans la nuit. 

 

Il faudrait absolument qu’il raconte ça à Igor en rentrant. 

  


*********

 

« Les corps atrocement mutilés des enfants Bones furent découverts ce matin par le curé de notre village. Le pauvre homme, choqué par cette vision cauchemardesque, confia aux enquêteurs que les restes des petits semblaient _« démembrés puis jetés là par le Démon »_. Plus tard dans la matinée, on retrouva le corps de leur grand-mère, intacte, au domicile des Bones. Edgar et sa femme, quant à eux, sont toujours portés disparus à l’heure où nous publions. Aujourd’hui, c’est tout le village de Little Stainton qui tremble et porte le deuil. »

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)


End file.
